parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Superhero Skye 2
Vinnytovar’s Spoof of Superhero Buttercup 2 (Created By Systariansrule2024 Before Movie Career) Cast * Ray Manchester/Captain Man - Sly Cooper * Henry Hart/Kid Danger - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Buttercup - Skye (Paw Patrol) * Bob Parr/Mr Incredible - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega)/Red Ranger (Mighty Morphing Power Rangers) * Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Kate (Alpha & Omega)/Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphing Power Rangers) * Lucius Best/Frozone - Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Double G - Big Bill (Little Bill) * Triple G - Little Bill * The Flash - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Zarbon - Ziko (Sheep And Wolves) * Zarbon (True Form) - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Sweet Mayhem - * Raspberry - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Buzz Lightyear - Mercury Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) * XR - * Ty Parsec - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Commander Nebula - * Space Rangers - Various Kamen Riders * Megamind - Deadpool * Minion - * Leo San Juan - * Thor Odinson - * Dash Parr - * Violet Parr - * Miles Morales/Spider-Man - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) * Winston Deavor - * Bubbles - Claudette (Alpha and Omega) * Hiro Hamada - Sento Kiyru/Kamen Rider Build * Randy Cunningham - * Kim Possible - * Stitch - * Vambre Warrior - * Angel - * Wilbur Robinson - * Charlie Brown - * Shazam - Kamen Rider Den-O * Blossom - Pinto Rapper * Star Butterfly/Voyd - * Ben Tennyson - * Victor - * Plum - * Scorch Supernova - * Baby Baabians (Emmet and Wyldstyle’s Adopted Children) - * Gary Supernova - * Kip Supernova - * Io - * Thurman - * Doc - * Kira Supernova - * Lena Thackleman - * Queen Watevra Wanabi - * Ice Cream Cone - * Balthazar - * Banarnar - * Rex Dangervest - Kamen Rider Ryuga (Kamen Rider Ryuki) * Emmet Brickowski - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Wyldstyle - Darma (Rock Dog) * Batman - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Various Characters - * Yamcha - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Blisstina Utonium - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Yesss - * Bunny - * Ruthless - * Dru Gru/He-Lectrix - Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * Gandalf - * Jack Frost - * Randy Cunningham - * Finn the Human - * Felicie - * Flynn Rider - * Vannelope Von Schweets - * Vegeta - * Chainsaw Dave - * Jack Frost - * Kick Buttowski - * Nebula - * Sewer Babies - * Plantimals - * Krushauer - The Hulk * Dark Mayhem - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Son of Scalestro - Boingo (Hoodwinked) * Fairy Pinchess - * Strongdor - * Ronan the Accuser - * Thanos - * Dodoria - * Guldo - * Recoome - * Burter - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Jeice - * Ginyu - * Corvus Glaive - * Proxima Midnight - * Cull Obsidian - * Ebony Maw - * The Sporde - * Darth Maul - Starscream (Transformers) * Silico - The Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) * Jesse Wackman/Screenslaver - Vinny (Me) * Jenny Wakeman - Sticks the Jungle Badger * Lance Sterling - Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) Gallery Sly Cooper.jpg|Sly Cooper as Ray Manchester/Captain Man See Also * Superhero Skye (Preceded) * Silico vs Screenslaver (Vinnytovar Style) (Following) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Sly Cooper is the Hero Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero